TRADUCTION: La Reine Magique du Labyrinthe
by Cassandre Potter
Summary: Nous savons que Dudley Dursleys est un crétin. Nous savons tous que les relations entre les Dursleys et Harry (Rose) Potter sont loin d'être bonnes. Mais de là à souhaiter qu'elle soit emmenée par le Roi des Gobelins...


_J'ai découvert les fanfictions Labyrinth avant de découvrir le film. (Je connaissais la trilogie Labyrinth, je pensais que c'était le même) Personnellement je trouve qu'une réadaptions ne serait pas du luxe... (effet spéciaux 1986) Même si il y a des bons éléments. (Je déplore le manque de romance.)_

 _Je poste à cette date en temps qu'hommage à Alan Rickman (Severus Rogue de Harry Potter) mort le 10 Janvier 2016 et David Bowie (Jareth de Labyrinth) mort le 14 Janvier 2016_

* * *

 **Disclamer: Je possède la traduction. TwinTigerLover est l'auteur de la fanfiction. JK Rowling est la créatrice de l'univers Harry Potter. Labyrinth a été créer suite à la collaboration d'une dizaine de personnes.**

* * *

 **Info: La cronologie d'Harry Potter a été repoussé**

* * *

POV Rose

-Tu es un monstre! À craché Dudley. Ce n'était rien de nouveau, j'ai vécu ici durant quinze longues et fatigantes années et je ne me souviens pas qu'ils m'aient jamais appeler par mon nom. Jamais, seulement fille où monstre. C'est très embarrassant quand vous devez expliquer à votre professeur de l'école primaire que vous ne répondez pas à votre nom parce que personne ne l'utilise.

-Ce serait tellement plus facile si le Roi Gobelin existait, alors je souhaiterai qu'il t'emmène loin d'ici. A t-il hurlé en agitant les bras au-dessus de sa tête.

Je soupirais aux paroles de Dudley, un de ses amis lui avait parlé de l'histoire du labyrinthe et comment appeler le roi gobelin ce qui signifierait que l'enfant serait pris puis transformé en gobelin. Il pensait que c'était un mythe, mais je savais mieux, l'histoire du roi gobelin était parfaitement réelle.

Je sentais le souffle de l'air, devenir de plus en plus froid et s'arrêter, aux mots de Dudley, mon esprit à gelé et mon cœur a sauté un battement: il était là.

-T'es vraiment un grand imbécile D. Tu ne pensais pas? Est-ce qu'il n'est pas passé au travers de ton petit crâne, épais, qu'il pourrait, juste peut-être, être vrai? Ai-je sifflé dans le désespoir, je n'aime pas ma vie, mais je ne veux pas disparaitre. Je n'avais pas l'illusion que Dudley viendrait me chercher.

Il se tenait juste là et regardait la haute silhouette qui était apparu dans le coin de la cuisine.

-V ... Vous ... lui ... êtes ... c'est ... vous? Bégaya t-il bêtement

POV Jareth

Je regardais les fous se disant gobelins alors qu'ils riaient et couraient autour jouant à des jeux enfantins et amusant.

 _Roi Gobelin_

Fredonnant, j'ai tiré une boule de cristal de ma poche pour voir qui avait appelé pour prendre un enfant. Mes sujets se sont arrêtés, attendant les commandes ayant également entendu l'appel d'un enfant.

 _... loin d'ici!_

Avec un ronronnement j'ai reposé la boule. Ils avaient regardé cette enfant de Merlin depuis longtemps maintenant et enfin, après toutes ces années, elle était sienne!

-Je vais m'en occuper personnellement. Attendez mon retour. Sur ses mots je me suis transformé en hiboux et décolla. Je n'étais pas sur le point de laisser les pitreries de mes petits gobelins gâché ça. Pas après la dernière fois.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que j'arrive dans la chambre exiguë où le grand garçon m'avait appelé. Je ressentis une grande satisfaction en regardant le grand, Dudley, je crois que c'était son nom geler en me voyant.

-V ... Vous ... lui ... êtes ... c'est ... vous?

-Vous voulez que je la prenne. Demandais-je

A son signe de tête je me suis avancé dans la pièce. Ma main est passé à côté du visage blanc et froid de Rose la jeune fille tressaillit, mais ne bougeait pas et ses émotions me submergèrent, la solitude, la tristesse, le regret et tant d'autres pêle-mêle.

-Très bien. J'ai hoché la tête au bout d'un long moment. Elle était mienne. J'ai donné au garçon obèse l'une de mes boules de cristal.

-Un cadeau j'ai déclaré alors que Rose commençait à s'effacer. Vous aurez treize heures pour la récupérer... ensuite elle sera mienne. Juste avant que nous ne disparaissions complètement sa voix charnue retentit:

-Comme si... ce monstre n'a jamais été le bienvenu ici.

Un tel enfant stupide.

POV Rose

Mes yeux brillaient d'amusement en voyant les gobelins me regarder. Jareth était déjà retourné à son trône mais il me regardait.

J'ai finalement regardé loin de leur forme courte et trapue, mais loin d'être aussi laid que la mienne. Les grands chiffons en tissu recouvrait mon corps fantomatique pâle et terriblement mince. Mes doigts sont longs et calleux à la fois du nettoyage et de jouer du piano. Je savais que mes yeux étaient aussi vert clair que le sortilège de l'Avada Kedavra et mes lèvres étaient pleines et rouge. Cependant, c'était mes cheveux qui attiraient la plupart des yeux. Coulant au milieu du dos, ils étaient noir avec des rayures bleu marine à la lumière.

Avec un soupir, je fis courir mes doigts sur mon torse changer mes chiffons en un jeans slim noir et une chemise cintrée rouge avec des incrustations noir. La manche droite courraient le long de mon bras formant une mitaine et à gauche, il n' y avait pas de manche.

Mes cheveux se tissèrent ensemble, placage dans le dos avec des rubans verts et d'argent tout au long de lui. La magie sans baguette, était quelque chose que j'avais dû maîtriser à un jeune âge pour survivre.

Enfin heureuse avec mon nouvel ensemble de vêtements je levais les yeux, les gobelins me regardaient fixement dans l'émerveillement et Jareth souriait en amusant, trouvant mon écran de magie intéressante et amusante.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ici?

Ma voix était étrangement calme juste après avoir été arrachée de mon monde dans un autre, entouré de créatures étranges, face à l'inconnu. La plupart des gens de panique, crier et prier à reprendre, mais quand ai-je jamais été normal et il est pas comme j'avais quelque chose à retourner à:

Pas de famille.

Pas d'amis.

Pas d'école.

Non rien.

-Si vous êtes prête, la belle voix baritone de Jareth m'arracha à mes pensées, je souhaiterai que vous dominiez le monde gobelin à mes côtés.

Les enfants gobelins se sont tus. Avant de tel un seul gobelin, acclamer avec la joie, leurs voix produisant des échos. Ensuite, ils ont courru et à leur magnifique ville pour diffuser la proposition de leur roi.

Je me tenais à penser en silence. Puis il me fixa de son visage illisible. Oh, je savais qu'attendre plus longtemps déclencherait son célèbre tempérament et que je ne devrais vraiment pas le faire. Pas tant que j'étais une invitée ici.

Ainsi, la marche en avant avec grâce, a pris sa main dans la mienne pour l'étudier.

-Vous êtes un homme de parole votre puissance peux et me protège ... Je n'ai rien à craindre non. (Plus sérieusement, m'observer est-ce nécessaire?) Vos terres et votre magie sont vraiment incroyable et votre beauté est telle que je n'ai jamais vu...

A chaque mot que je prononçais le sourire de Jareth grandissait et il leva les mains à ma joue à nouveau. Avant de prendre mes mains lorsque j'ai continué.

-Je serais heureuse d'accepter et je le ferai, mais je suis cassée et mes morceaux brisés ont besoin d'être fixé.

Il hocha la tête avant de répondre, libérant mes mains il est tombé à mes côtés pour caresser ma joue pâle.

-Alors je vais ramasser les morceaux et les coller ensemble. Je vous le promets.

Avec un doux sourire j'ai scellé cette promesse en me tournant pour embrasser sa paume:

-Je suis tienne.

 **POV Jareth**

-Je suis tienne.

Ces mots ont scellés son sort ici dans mon monde, notre monde et je lui ai prêté mes lèvres et embrassa ses douces lèvres roses, qui se trouvait sur ma main, avant de les retirer.

-Bienvenue à la citadelle au-delà des murs de la ville de gobelins. Notre maison.

Alors que les gobelins partis revenaient, je pris la main de Rose et l'a menait plus loin dans la citadelle, me laissant à mes pensées merveilleuses.

La plupart des enfants qui étaient appelés à notre domaine ont tendance à rentrer chez eux avec le frère qui les à envoyés où à devenir des gobelins vivant avec les enfants et je devais commencer à maintes reprises, retournant dans le monde des humains, leur faire tout oublier de l'existence de l'enfant, à l'exception de celui l'enfant qui l'a jeté. Quel ennui.

Cette fois-ci était différente non seulement l'enfant savait que cela arriverait, mais il avait fracassé son cristal détruisant toute chance du retour de Rose. Finissant son temps dans ce monde et fait la mise à l'ordre, quelque chose qu'un homme du chaos comme lui essayait d'éviter.

Mais là encore, je recevais une femme à mes côtés avec le pouvoir que moi-même trouverait difficile à sonder et quelqu'un pour guider leur royaume alors que je traitait avec le monde extérieur.

Oui sûr que les choses allaient vers le mieux. Oui en effet.

**Saut dans le temps**

Une musique douce circulait à travers les couloirs de la citadelle. Un ton de désespoir et de solitude devenant joie et bonheur. C'était la musique de Lady Rose la consort du seigneur régnant, et cette composition de piano était le seul morceau qu'elle jouait une fois tous les deux mois en l'honneur de Jareth qui l'avait sauvé et en avait fait sa femme et avait commencé à remettre les morceaux de son cœur.

Elle avait résidé dans la ville des gobelins une année entière. Jareth sourit alors qu'il approchait la salle de soleil d'où la belle musique de Rose chantait. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait décidé de commencer quand elle avait trouvé le piano et avait aimé le son, aller contre elle n'était pas le plus judicieux des choix à faire même s'il le voulait. Donc, sa belle épouse avait joué une belle chanson dans sa belle chambre.

Enfin arriver à destination Jareth bannit toutes autres réflexions en faveur de regarder jouer Rose le dernier morceau de sa belle paix.

-Merveilleux. Comme toujours mon amour. Le baryton lisse de Jareth retentit dans le silence comme il approchait desa forme assise.

-Jareth! Vous l'avez ramené? J'espère qu'il est venu pour sa sœur. A répondu Rose en se levant doucement pour rencontrer son mari.

-En effet, le garçon était assez désemparé. A t'il confirmé avant d'atteindre dehors et d'embrasser le visage pâle et frais dans sa main, cherchant un sursis.

-Quand comprendrez-vous que vous êtes considéré comme un mythe? Ces mots ne sont pas destinés à mal, mais à plaisanter, pour effrayer leurs frères et sœurs. S'ils ne veulent pas ou ne trouvent pas l'enfant qu'ils ont banni alors ils n'ont aucun droit de parents et nous les élèveront ici comme vous l'avez toujours fait et comme nous le faisons toujours, mon cher. sourit Rose.

Au cours de l'année dernière, il avait non seulement fixé ses morceaux, mais elle en avait fait de même avec le roi du royaume des gobelin. Il était devenu déprimé et s'était perdu au fil des décennies, à prendre et retourner des enfants, regardant aller et venir la race humaine. Sa présence l'avait stoppé. Lui donnant une nouvelle vie d'ordre au pouvoir du chaos.

-Tu as raison mon amour, mais je ne peux que me perdre à leurs sentiments, c'est si suffocant. son ton était épuisé.

-Alors ressent mes sentiments, trésor. Mon amour pour toi et ce poids qui te rend léger. N'est-ce pas ma raison d'être ici? Permets-moi de te rendre ce que tu m'as donné. murmura doucement Rose.

Faisant un pas de plus près de lui et laissant son pouvoir les entourer telle une cape tous deux. Comme si une force extérieure les étreignait dans une étreinte chaleureuse, il se détendit lentement.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour te mériter, mon petit pétale. murmura Jareth, avant de réclamer ses lèvres comme les siennes. Il avait envie de tenir sa femme toute la journée. Il a permis à sa passion et l'amour de s'infiltrer dans le baiser, il l'a tiré plus proche et a refusé de la laisser partir.

**le vrai monde**

Jareth tourna le temps afin de changé ce qu'il fallait changer, enlever Rose Potter de leur calendrier. La meilleure façon de le faire était durant la nuit de Godric Hollow, 1998.

Voldemort a effectivement tué James et Lily Potter, pour se rendre à leur fille, mais au lieu que la malédiction de mort rebondisse. Rose est morte cette nuit-là aux côtés de ses parents, de sorte que la dernière menace pour la domination de Voldemort sur le monde sorcier est tombé et le ministre est tombé. Les quelques membres de l'ordre qui souhaitaient combattre ont fui profondément dans la forêt perdue du Pays de Galles et mis en place un camp de la rébellion d'urgence mené par Albus Dumbledore.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pris un nouveau nom en tant que dirigeant du monde sorcier. Il est devenu Seigneur Marvolo Serpentard célèbre conquérant. Le ministère a été placé sous le contrôle de Lucius Malfoy et le Hall des Lords a été reconstruit. Les vieilles méthodes ont été restaurées. Les Nés Moldus ont été éloignés des familles moldues au premier signe de magie, afin de prévenir la violence où la dénonciation. Les moldus qui voulaient vraiment un enfant à protéger et prendre soin ont été contraints d'adopter. La société a grandi et s'est développé. Les créatures de la magie ont été rendus à leurs droits à la vie et à la terre. La Magie a grandi et prospéré sous la garde de Lord Serpentard.

Le changement le plus important est venu à l'école de Poudlard sous les yeux attentifs du Proviseur Severus Rogue et de la directrice adjointe Narcissa Malefoy. Les leçons une fois oubliés ont été restaurées. Les élèves apprirent la vérité: tout le monde avait la magie neutre à la naissance et c'est en grandissant qu'ils apprenaient à quel type de magie ils étaient mieux. Ils pourraient toujours jeter à la fois des sorts sombres et lumineux parce que c'était la Magie. Mais ils seront meilleurs avec l'un qu'avec l'autre.

Les étudiant ont continué à apprendre la Sorcellerie mais les lois et coutumes sont devenus des leçons obligatoires. Et les Nés Moldus comprirent finalement, qu'ils n'étaient pas différents des sang pur. Ils ont été adoptés par les Seigneurs et Dames, placés dans les familles comme Pupilles et Héritiers.

** les Weasley**

Arthur Weasley s'est finalement séparé du contrat de mariage avec Molly Prewett et a pris sa place dans la villa Weasley, se reconnectant avec les lignées de pur sang et ramenant son nom de famille à sa noblesse. Alors qu'il ne se remaria jamais, il se consacra à sa famille et tendit une amitié à la famille Malfoy, lesquels étaient heureux de s'associer à un Weasley, mais pas aux Prewett, dans l'espoir d'une aide pour élever ses enfants.

Quand Arthur est parti il a pris avec lui son Héritier William (11 ans) qui deviendrait l'un des plus jeunes Briseurs de Sorts de Gringotts. Charles (10 ans) qui suivrait les traces de son frère au pouvoir, mais deviendrait un bien respecté et dévoué Dresseur de Dragon. Perceval (6 ans) suivrait son père dans le ministère et se frayerait un chemin à travers les rangs jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans la sécurité du ministre Malfoy. Enfin, il avait George et Frédéric (3 ans) qui romprait le chemin de leur famille et deviendrait les plus célèbres farceurs de leur décennie ainsi que de redoutables maîtres des charmes et potions. Le plus jeune fils d'Arthur est mort la nuit où Molly Prewett a essayé de forcer Arthur à venir avec elle au camp rebelle. Il a été frappé par elle dans la lutte en ayant résulté. Arthur étant incapable de protéger tous ses six enfants.

Autres

Alice et Frank Longdubat s'étaient depuis longtemps revendiqué neutre dans la guerre, avec leur fils en train de naître et ainsi ils ont été laissés en paix pour élever un jeune herboriste.

Hermione sera prise à la famille Granger à l'âge de quatre ans et sera adoptée par Bellatrix Lestrange elle grandirait comme une jeune femme avec un amour véritable pour les livres, mais une meilleure compréhension de la vie. Elle prendrait ensuite la place de sa mère à Serpentard en étant la Meilleur maitresse des Arts Sombres contre les factions rebelles, connaissances qu'elle utiliserait pour garder les gens en ligne.

* * *

Note de l'Auteur:

Une review de _**PyruxDeltax**_ me demandais pourquoi Rose n'avait pas d'école à laquelle revenir la réponse est simple: ça n'a jamais été son école, c'était un moyen d'échapper aux Dursley, mais ce n'était pas un endroit où elle voulait revenir. En même temps qui voudrait aller à un endroit, où l'on vous ment, où vous êtes trahi par ceux qui disaient se soucier de vous. Et où surtout vous êtes directement menacé chaque année. Et ayant perdu son parrain...

Souvenons-nous qu'elle a seize ans, la fête après la mort de Black. Je ne crois pas que Ronald serait un bon ami pour Rose. Ayant tout juste perdu son parrain pas de lettres où de tentatives de l'aider... Hermione soutiendrait Ron en le voyant comme l'option sure pour elle.


End file.
